User talk:Sannse/Archive 1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 13:18, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! :) -- sannse (talk) 13:19, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Interwiki links Thanks for adding and updating the new language interwiki links. :) One problem though... the Spanish interwiki link seems to have become broken in the process. Can someone take a look at that? Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi, this should be fixed, but the change is taking a while to show up. I'll check in an hour or so, and look again if it's not working by then. Sorry for the problem -- sannse (talk) 15:50, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, sannse! -- Renegade54 16:23, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Mirror universe version of MA (MA/mu) When you try to upload an image to the mu version of MA, you get the following error: :The upload directory (/usr/wikia/cities/memoryalpha/mu/images) is not writable by the webserver. Could someone take a look at this for us? Thanks! -- Renegade54 18:31, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it's on the list already, but I'll bump it up a bit and see if I can get it done soon -- Sannse 13:16, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know it was already in the queue... didn't mean to bug you! :) One more thing: I also noticed that on MA/es, interwiki links are all flagged with the external link icon, both to other MA versions and to other Wikia wikis. It only seems to be on the Spanish version, as far as I can tell. Thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 14:45, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :That's a new one :) I'll add it to the list -- Sannse 17:30, 13 February 2007 (UTC) New MA version Hi sannse. Thanks for your response to my e-mail. As I mentioned, User:Elentilion has requested the creation of a Portuguese version of MA. He's been working on translating the required initial pages, and apparently he's ready to move forward. If you'd like to see the previous thread on the topic, you can view it here, and view his request here. He would be the initial bureaucrat/admin for MA/pt. Thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 21:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi Renegade54, I've left a message to check on the language varient, then I can make the wiki. It will be created as pt.memoryalpha.wikia, and then converted to the correct form later -- Sannse 10:43, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Sannse. Do you know what's going on with MA/pt? It seems it was already moved to the MA server, but all the links seem messed up, without the "/pt" in them, so that when you click on them a message appears saying that such a page doesn't exist, and the next time you click any link you're redirected to MA/en. Is the move still on the way or has something really been messed up? -- Gabriel O. Brum 03:40, 28 March 2007 (UTC) SITENAME change Hi, Sannse. I would like to know if it's possible to change the file LocalSettings.php of MA/pt so that the tag would result not in Memory Alpha, but in Memória Alfa (the Portuguese translation)? I don't have access to that file, do I? Or should I change manually all occurrences at MediaWiki namespace? -- Gabriel O. Brum 01:26, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :It has to be changed by one of our technical team, I'll request that now. Sorry for not checking on that! -- Sannse 09:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Now the namespace is OK, thank you, Sannse. :) But I would like make a couple of other requests, and one is the translation of the Forum namespace to Fórum, as well as its talk page, which still has "talk" in it instead of "Discussão". This one is more cosmetic in a sense, but it would be nice to have it translated to match the other namespaces. The other one I don't know if it's with you I should talk about it, and that's the creation of a Portal namespace (and this one doesn't need translation: it's the same word in Portuguese, heh). Or should I go directly to Wikia to make the request? Oh, and thank you for the interwiki links too! -- Gabriel O. Brum 13:55, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I'll get these looked at tomorrow, hopefully Datrio can do them then. -- Sannse 19:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) The namespaces are all there now, Sannse, thank you! :) But just to let you know that now the namespaces Fórum and Fórum Discussão are alongside with Forum and Forum talk. It seems the latter ones were not deleted or something like that. -- Gabriel O. Brum 23:24, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi Gabriel. This bit is a deeper problem... they should have gone with the other being added, but something is wrong in the set up. One of the technical guys is looking into it, so just ignore them for now and they should disappear soon -- Sannse 14:20, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Still problems with image uploads on MA/mu Hi sannse. Sorry to say, but there's still something wrong with the image uploads on MA/mu. You can upload the file successfully, but if you try to reference it you get the following type of error: :The requested URL /mu/images/4/49/Mirrorforrest-mirrordarkly.jpg was not found on this server. The image page exists, and you can edit that image page, but there's no image on the page. There's a link to the image, which if you click, you get the above error. Thanks! -- Renegade54 21:48, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, I should have tested further. I will reopen the bug report right now -- Sannse 22:14, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! -- Renegade54 23:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :This is fixed now -- Sannse 19:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Tooltips Hi sannse. Can you (or someone else there) tell me where the tooltips for the sidebar and topbar links are generated? I've found the the basic text of the link in MediaWiki:Monobook.js as well as the access key for each link, but I can't find what appends the "alt-", since that's the actual key sequence needed for the keyboard functionality. The tooltips read correctly on Wikipedia, but not on the Wikia wikis. Thanks! -- Renegade54 20:54, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :The relevant code is function akeytt() in wikibits.js, but you should wait for the MediaWiki upgrade in the next week or so. Also note, that this hotkey combination is user-settable back to "alt-" in about:config (ui.key.contentAccess). --Splarka (talk) 21:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC) A few questions/issues Hi sannse. A couple of things... first, I'm not sure if anyone is aware of it, but the interwiki link for MA/mu hasn't been working on any of the language versions since the upgrade. I'm told that the tech folks had needed to do some tweaking for that interwiki to work before, and I guess the tweaking got lost in the shuffle. Second, is anyone working on the issue with the dates in the dynamic page list add-on? For an example of the problem, see . In the first example, using the addfirstcategorydate parameter should display the date that the articles were first added to the category, but the dates come out messed up. In addition, the formatting on the page is messed up - it displays as white-on-white, much like initially did. Also, there are several new links on the 'Restricted special pages' section of that don't seem to work properly. just displays a blank page when clicked, and displays an error page that says "No Target. You have not specified a target page or user to perform this function on." Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:02, 4 April 2007 (UTC) * the interwiki link for MA/mu hasn't been working on any of the language versions since the upgrade. '' **This is in the bugs list, and the fix is ready to be added to the wiki. It should be released with the next set of changes (probably early next week) *** mu is working again now. I've added it to most of the front pages (one took it off a while back, so I assume they don't want it) -- Sannse 11:35, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ****There's still a problem. The mu interewiki links always take you to a blank white page. The urls look fine, but there's nothing on the pages. -- Renegade54 12:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *****Argh! Inez has reverted the change until the guy working on this is back in tomorrow. We'll have another go then -- Sannse 19:09, 11 April 2007 (UTC) * ''is anyone working on the issue with the dates in the dynamic page list add-on? '' ** I believe Splarka knows about this one, I will ask him where it's at. * the formatting on the page is messed up ** Thanks, I've added it to the bugs list * '' just displays a blank page when clicked ** This looks like a problem specific to MA/en. I've added it to the bugs list. ***This is now fixed (Sannse 16:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC)) * '' displays an error page'' ** This only works when you go from the new tab on a user contributions list, and needs deleting from special pages. I've added it to the bugs list. *** It's now been removed from Special:Specialpages. (Sannse 16:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC)) Thanks for finding all these! we'll do what we can to get the fixed as soon as possible -- Sannse 13:29, 5 April 2007 (UTC) CC license missing on some MA versions Sannse, could we get someone to change the logos and links from GDL to CC on MA/mu, MA/zh-cn, MA/sv, and MA/sr? These are the only ones left with the Gnu logo, and we'd like to get them all standardized to reflect the CC license ASAP. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:57, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it's on the list, and I've just mailed the head of the Polish technical team to ask for it to be given priority. Hopefully that will speed it up -- Sannse 20:43, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :: It did (no, I can't do that every time ;) They are all in place now -- Sannse 18:59, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you... we appreciate the extra effort, and understand that it can't happen every time. The licenses are important from the get-go, though, so contributors know what the Ts & Cs are for their postings. Thank the Polish folks for us as well. :) -- Renegade54 21:00, 29 April 2007 (UTC) 15 Marzo link on MA/es Sannse, the problem with the 15 Marzo link on MA/es doesn't seem to have gone away, and it has me stumped. I've edited both the page it leads to and the page it's on to try to force a refresh in the hopes it's a caching issue, but to no avail. It's gonna take more expertise than I have. :) -- Renegade54 18:31, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I've asked Splarka to have a look, and he couldn't see why in the quick glance he had time for, looks like we may need to get a technical guy to try. I'll get back to you (I'm mostly off line at the moment due to connection problems though... soon to be sorted I very much hope!) -- Sannse 11:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Hiya Sannse, just a heads up... this still seems to be a problem over at MA/es. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:38, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Outstanding and new issues Hi there. A few things that I was wondering if you could look into: # The formatting on the page is still messed up. I don't know if anyone has had a chance to look into this, but I thought I'd mention it again in case it slipped through the cracks. # The MA logo is missing from MA/eo. There seems to be a problem like we had in the past with other images, in that the wiki thinks wiki.png is there (I even re-uploaded it to make sure), but the web server is returning a 404 error when trying to display it. # The problem with the #ifexists parser function is still causing us grief. Any work on a potential fix or work-around? # The MA/mu version seems to have... gone away. It was there earlier today. # We no longer seem to be able to upload a new version of an existing image. If you try to do so, you get an error message that it can't move the existing image. Currently, the only way to upload a new version is to delete the current one and then upload a new one. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:46, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I'll check these out :) -- sannse (talk) 11:28, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Argh, busy week... # This is sort of fixed. it's not pretty, but it's readable. # Reported, I can't see why this is happening, but get the same as you # This isn't likely to be fixed by Wikia. It's too integral to the way Wikimedia deals with these tables, and Wikimedia are currently saying they don't see a way/need to fix it. It's probably going to be better to change the way you do things here. # Reported with maximum priority... strange! ##Fixed, that odd language code is a bit of a problem every now and then -- 22:11, 16 August 2007 (UTC) # This is an issue on a few wikis, we are looking into it. Thanks for keeping track of these! -- sannse (talk) 18:41, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Talk page link error See image to right: image deleted. The links go to: * http://memory-alpha.org/en//wiki/User_talk%3ASulfur * http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/User_talk%3ASulfur Respectively. Notice the double // between "en" and "wiki" in the first one. I got that when I did the "show changes since" link. -- Sulfur 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Sulfur, I've got the image saved, and I'm talking to one of the technical guys about it now. -- 11:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: I thumbed this image, just so they don't show up as , but if you feel it is no longer needed, then by all means delete them :) --Alan 17:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Metadata/CSS stuff Found one at File:Satan's Robot, IAW.jpg. Here's an image (image now removed) of the metadata as I see it at the bottom of the page. -- Sulfur 18:52, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I see it, your fix looks good. -- sannse (talk) 09:49, 11 February 2008 (UTC) So... to followup... the new "watchlist" thing has buggered CSS, and nothing that DarkHorizon or I have tried has done the trick, or even come close. It, according to various inspectors, uses "div.mw-js-message; class.mw-js-message-watch", but we can't make it works. Here are two images: :images deleted Any thoughts? Any help from the so-called brains there? As you can tell... it's a bit tough to read at the moment. -- Sulfur 20:30, 14 February 2008 (EST) :: I galleried these images, just so they don't show up as , but if you feel they are no longer needed, then by all means delete them :) --Alan 17:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Humm.. I'm not sure actually, this looks like an unresolved problem... at least... I didn't reply (and I try to ensure I always do...) Is it cleared? -- sannse (talk) 17:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Problem Report feature Hi Sannse. This new feature doesn't seem to be too useful for us. See: Forum:"Problem Report" feature. Can you have it disabled on MA/en? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:20, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :You might (besides the multitude of other bugs and problems with it), report this grammatical fix in the links at the top of the page: ::"Show reports that needs staff help" :That should be "that need staff help". -- Sulfur 14:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, will fix that. See also the forum :) -- sannse (talk) 18:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) New namespace I noticed that the "Kaltura" namespace was created today for collaborative video stuff. I also noticed that the associated "talk" namespace was created with an odd capitalization ("Kaltura Talk:"). All the rest of the talk namespaces have a small "t", and I wanted to ensure that this new capitalization wouldn't cause any issues down the road... -- Sulfur 16:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :No, this won't cause problems. It could be changed, although probably best if I get that done globally. I'll ask Nef -- sannse (talk) 18:20, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::And done, all lower case now -- sannse (talk) 21:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) re: Video editing Hi Sannse, please have a look at this: Forum:Video editing#Thanks, but no thanks. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 13:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :No. Thanks. :) -- Sulfur 13:46, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Interwiki links Hiya sannse. Could you (or someone out there in Wikialand) figure out why w:c:24:Hal Gardner doesn't work? It's a valid page, but it doesn't seem to be parsing properly. w:c:24 works just fine. Thanks! -- Renegade54 23:56, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :This was a general problem after upgrading Central Wikia (where the interwiki map is kept). It should be fixed now, although that's not fully tested so I can't be sure. Your link above works for me now. Let me know if you still see problems? -- sannse (talk) 18:46, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Seems to work fine now. Thanks! -- Renegade54 19:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Special:Export (and bots) broken again Hi Sannse, yesterday, I tried editing some pages with a bot. This lead to unwanted text in the resulting page revision: see here. The problem is that a "credit line" is again added to the article content grabbed via - we had the same problem last year, and after lengthy discussion, this "feature" was finally removed. Could you please have it removed again? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :From what I recall, the solution was to tag that bit of text so that it could be easily removed by bots. You should be able to tell your bot to ignore that line of text, based on the div tag around it. I don't know bots, but that's what I've been told. It's actually been back for a long time, as soon as we came up with this solution, and it seems to have been working well for various bots around Wikia -- sannse (talk) 17:38, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Bot rights request Hi Sannse. I'd like to have the bot flag set for my bot account User:HighwindBot on... ;MA/eo: The active userbase there consists of one user and me (bureaucrat), so that shouldn't pose a problem. ;MA/fr: OK, per fr:Discussion Utilisateur:Cid Highwind ;MA/nl: OK, per nl:Overleg gebruiker:Cid Highwind ;MA/es: Apparently OK, per User talk:Cid Highwind#About HighwindBot ;MA/sv: No admin has been active in the last weeks (unless I missed something). Not sure if there's an active userbase to ask for permission. ;MA/de: Asked for permission, but got no reply yet. Will update this request as necessary. Thanks, Cid Highwind 16:41, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::All done except de. Let me know if/when to set that -- sannse (talk) 11:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for that. FYI, I think I also found a way around the "pt"/"pt-br" issue, so that change isn't really necessary for the moment. -- Cid Highwind 19:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Sannse. MA/de agreed, per de:Forum:Botrechte für Interwiki-Aktualisierung?. -- Cid Highwind 13:12, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :And done :) -- sannse (talk) 10:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Re: DPL extension Hi Sannse, could you have a look at MediaWiki talk:Recentchangestext, please? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 09:09, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the note, I've commented there -- sannse (talk) 19:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Preferences UI design suggestion Hi Sannse. At the moment, I can't really locate a single place where I can leave a suggestion, so I'm just leaving it here. Feel free to forward to whatever place makes sense, and/or let me know where that place is... Anyway: The design of the current user interface regarding skins ( , "Skin" tab) is, in my opinion, not well-designed. At the top, you have a list of various exclusive choices using radio-buttons. Below that, there is a checkbox with adjacent text that says: :See custom wiki skins (recommended) :Some wiki administrators take a lot of time to customize the look of their wikis. Check the box above to see their wikis with full customization. To me, it is not intuitively clear that only an unchecked box here will lead to the personal skin choice in the section above will actually be visible. I think this checkbox should be moved to the top of the page, and the text changed to state: :Let site default override personal skin choice! (recommended) :NOTE: If checked, you will see each wiki as customized by its administration. Uncheck to use personal settings (see below) on this wiki. -- Cid Highwind 13:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Cid, I'll make sure that gets passed on. We've had trouble coming up with a clear way of describing how this works, as you say... it's not intuitive at all -- sannse (talk) 17:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Predictive text on edit screen This new feature has some serious issues. I can see benefits to it, but not in its current state. For example, when I type "Sulfur 18:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi Sulfur, thanks for this, great to get feedback! I've passed all your comments on to the technical team -- sannse (talk) 19:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like both are working better now :) I get the right results for the example you gave in both cases. Let me know if you don't! -- sannse (talk) 10:56, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Revoking rollback rights? Hi Sannse, I was trying to revoke rollback rights on MA/de, where some accounts with that right also became admin by now (which means that the additional rollback right is useless clutter now). Turns out, I can't revoke in that case because the user has admin rights, too. Since "rollback" and "admin" seem to be completely independent groups, does it even make sense to check for one when trying to revoke the other? -- Cid Highwind 09:36, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah the wonders of Mediawiki. I'm talking to the techs at the moment about shifting rights management to the more recent system, which means that rollback will be given via userrights rather than as a separate extension. It will also set more clearly what can be removed. So hopefully this will be cleared up soon. In the mean time, I'll clear rollback from anyone who is already admin -- sannse (talk) 16:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) EditSimilar Hi Sannse. I'm having a problem with getting the CSS to work properly for the EditSimilar extension. I followed the documentation for changing the CSS for the extension, but it doesn't seem to make a difference - the message box still displays with white text on a light green background. Could you have someone take a look at the CSS for me? I added the mods to monobook.css, btw. And while we're on the subject of EditSimilar, I don't seem to be able to see any rhyme or reason for when the informational box pops up and when it doesn't... it doesn't seem to be consistent. I'll edit an article and the box will pop up when I save the article; if I re-edit the same article, the box doesn't pop up. If I edit another article with the same category criteria, sometimes the box pops up, and sometimes it doesn't. Am I missing something? Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:20, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll ask JSharp to come over and look at the css. He should be able to help. EditSimilar has a control that decides how often it shows. At the moment, I think it's set to every 3 or 5 edits. I can change that if you need it though. -- sannse (talk) 17:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi :) I've fixed the class reference to an ID reference. The style should now apply correctly. Please let me know if it doesn't (after you've cleared your cache) and I'll take another look at it. -- JSharp (talk) 18:03, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, sannse. I don't think the control is a problem... I just didn't realize it was there. Knowing it is solves the mystery. :) -- Renegade54 17:23, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm also somewhat curious as to the method of determining "similarity". I edited the Kathryn Janeway article recently, and was directed by EditSimilar to Roger Lemli (mirror), which other than being a human has nothing at all that I can think of having to do with Janeway. This is the only time it has ever come up for me, so I'm not cherry picking one bad run out of many good ones. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:26, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Cobra - this is from Wikia's documentation on the extension: :When a user saves an edit, the EditSimilar extension finds and suggests another article that may need attention or improvement. :Currently, it works like this: :* if your article belongs to some category (categories), the extension will try to match out articles that share the same category as the one someone just edited, and belong to any of the defined "stub categories" at the same time. From this pool of results, up to 3 are selected and presented as similar articles to the user. :* if this edited article had no categories or there was no match (no articles sharing any categories with this one and belonging to "stub categories" were found), extension pulls results straight from "stub categories", and limits them up to 3. They are not labeled as similar, however. :* if "stub categories" don't contain any articles, nothing is shown to the user. Also, when results were subpages or from outside of any of the content namespaces from that wiki, they are discarded. If all of them were discarded, nothing will be shown too. :Article suggestions are populated using the category Category:Stub by default. Additional categories can be added or removed locally on each wiki at MediaWiki:EditSimilar-Categories. The suggestions are only displayed when saving an article and will not show up on talk pages, project pages, and other namespaces. Does that answer your question? -- Renegade54 17:39, 2 May 2008 (UTC) It works fine now, Jsharp. I should've seen that myself. :( Thanks for your help! BTW, you probably want to change the documentation at w:c:inside:EditSimilar to reflect that. -- Renegade54 18:12, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :OOps! Jae has fixed that -- sannse (talk) 18:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Problem with gallery Hi sannse. I was wondering if you might have someone take a look at a problem that's been hanging around for a while. When using the tag with the "caption=" parameter, the caption is displayed incorrectly in Firefox. When using IE, Safari, or Opera, everything looks fine, but in Firefox, the caption is displayed to the far left of the screen while the gallery itself is centered. An example of this behavior can be found at Riker Maneuver. Thanks! -- Renegade54 19:43, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :It also appears that Wiki formatting does not function properly in captions. See USS Melbourne at the bottom for a good example of this. -- Sulfur 20:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I see it, I'll ask Jae to have a look. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 11:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hi. I've fixed the inheritance problem in your text that messed up the gallery header formatting in FF2. I've asked that the galley tag caption option be enhanced to recognized wikitext as well. -- JSharp (talk) 20:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, JSharp! -- Renegade54 20:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Mirror uninverse interwiki (mu) sannse, the interwiki link for MA/mu, the mirror universe version, seems to have broken again; mu is not being recognized as a valid interwiki id. See the bottom of Portal:Main or the top of for examples. Thanks! -- Renegade54 17:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :OK, thanks for letting me know, I've reported this - sannse (talk) 19:30, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Any word on getting this fixed? -- Renegade54 16:51, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, nothing yet. I'm afraid this will be quite a way down on the to-do list - sannse (talk) 08:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) External images feature Hi Sannse, could you please have a look at this: Forum:External images on userpages? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 07:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Cid, I'm there -- sannse (talk) 10:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Autocomplete bug This seems to be talking about something that I brought up with you before, but thought that you should take note of it: Forum:AutoComplete bug. -- Sulfur 10:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I've asked Jae to look at it -- sannse (talk) 14:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) The same problem Hey Sannse, The same problem we've talked earlier occured again, this time on this page Unknown performers. – Tom 23:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Now it works again. Thanks. – Tom 13:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Enhanced RC issue Hi sannse. Could you take a look at Forum:Enhanced RC issue? Thanks. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm looking -- sannse (talk) 15:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC)